A New Inazuma!
by HurricaneOfFangirlCat
Summary: Due to interruptance of an unknown enemy, the players of Inazuma Japan are all expelled from the tournament. Now it's up to our favourite platinum-blonde to find their replacement, and he has to do it fast, before time runs out and the effects of the change will affect the future of soccer...


**Cat: Yay, a new story! This was so much fun to write :)**

**Gouenji: Do I want to know what's in it?**

**Cat: I don't know. It's a surprise, so I can't tell you!**

**Hakuryuu: I don't like surprises.**

**Cat: Hakuryuu~! *hugs him***

**Hakuryuu: G-get off!**

**Cat: No thanks~**

**Gouenji: *sweatdrops* Let's just start this story, alright? Cat doesn't own Inazuma Eleven/Go/Chrono Stone/Galaxy, only the OCs and the plot.**

In his office, a platina-haired man was thinking. Unconciously he played with a strand of his hair. There was one problem he was to solve. In the past, due to interruptance of an unknown enemy, the players of Inazuma Japan all had been expelled from Football Frontier International. There was but one way: he himself (and a little possible help) had to gather the strongest allies he could find; whether they were to come from the past, the present or the future. And he had to do it fast; it was his mission to do so and there was almost no time left before the changes made would show its effects on the past, the present and even the future. Inazuma Japan had to win, or the whole future of soccer was doomed for eternity.

_Teikoku Gakuen, Past_

"Oi! Sakuma!" A brunet yelled at his best friend, who walked through the corridor at a fast pace. The boy however stalked on, not even bothering slowing down the slightest bit, confusing his lion-like friend. It was very unusual for the tealnet to be grumpy, making Genda decide to cheer his friend up. He would suck as a friend if he didn't try to do so, right?

"Sakuma, wanna play soccer together?" He yelled, before dashing right at him.

The eye-patched boy stopped, turning his hands into fists, before turning around and furiously screaming at the goalkeeper: "How can you play soccer when you weren't even close to being chosen as a representative?!"

After that, he ran away, leaving Genda behind.

Somewhere in the lion's messy mind, it somehow made sense what Sakuma just said, but it wasn't in his nature to give up on soccer. There would probably be another Football Frontier next year, and if he just practiced much this year, he would surely make it in the team.

However, Sakuma wasn't that positive. The boy also wanted to play with Kidou, who wouldn't be in the next team.

The brown-haired male slowly turned around and made his way to the soccer field, while thinking of something to cheer Sakuma up.

"Genda Koujirou, I assume?" A voice rang throught the deserted corridor.

Said boy looked up at the man standing in front of him. He looked like Gouenji, only older, and without gel.

"Y-yes, that's me. Do you need something, sir?" He hesitantly answered. Because of the rather straight face of the elder male, he wasn't sure how to react.

"You could say so. I want you to play soccer."

_God Eden, Present_

A certain white-haired boy made his way down the stairs. He should be fully prepared for the training session he and his team scheduled for that day, so he had decided to do some warming-up, which was only half as intense as usual training, meaning it would be as easy as pie to complete the course.

But when he was about to enter the large room, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Hakuryuu immediately twirled around, getting in a martial arts stance (what? Surprised he knows how to fight without sakka? It _is_ Hakuryuu we're talking about). However, as soon as he saw his assumed opponent's face, he relaxed. The man in front of him looked pretty frightened too.

"Ehehe... I just came to say that Gouenji-sama has requested you to report to him, fast."

Before the whinet could react, the man scurried away again.

Shrugging, he walked to th ex-Holy Emperor's office, assuming that was where he was supposed to meet the elder man. After a short knock, he went into the room. Gouenji was sitting behind his desk, writing on a piece of paper, however, as soon as he noticed the younger male, he looked up.

"Hakuryuu, you're here."

"Yeah." The boy replied boredly.

"Good. I need you to help me with something..."

_Raimon Junior High, Present_

A sweet piano melody swayed through the deserted school of Raimon. The only person still in was clearly playing the piano, and was quite a genius as well. That person was Shindou Takuto, the ex-captain of the Raimon Eleven and their playmaker. Unlike the rest of his fellow students, he stayed at school until he was forced to leave due to the closing of the gates. Most of his classmates found him a nerd, but most of the time he didn't mind. He just did what he liked to do.

Unaware of the shadow sneaking up to the music room, the brown-haired boy kept on playing. The door creaked open, but the music prodigy was too sucked into his song he didn't notice. It snuck up to the young male, and...

PPPFFFEEEEE!

A loud sound rang across the school's grounds. Shindou, next to its source, nearly fell off his stool out of shock. When he turned around to look for the cause of the explosion of noise, all he saw were a boy wearing a bright smile and his saxophone.

"Amemiya...?" Was all he managed to say.

In response, the boy's smile broadened. He nodded fervently, obviously thinking he pulled a good prank.

The prodigy looked at the orange-haired boy. His eyes shone brighter than before, and he seemed even sunnier than before.

"I take it you're better now?" Shindou asked.

"Yeah!" Taiyou replied. Apparently, some Dutch doctor had accidently discovered a medicine by trying to make an antidote for cobra venom (don't ask why he was trying to make that, because it's not like there are any cobras in the Netherlands).

But before the two friend could chat away, someone else entered the room.

"Gouenji-san?!" Both boys exclaimed simultaneously.

Said man smiled. "Yes, it's me. I need a favour."

_Gassan Kunimitsu, Future_

In the basket. It was the umpteenth time the white-haired starplayer of the Gassan Kunimitsu basketball team had scored a point in this practice match, however, it seemed he wasn't able to completely focus on the match. His passes were sloppy and even his keeppower had gone down quite a bit.

The truth was, Ibuki still thought about the soccer he played. Though he would never say it, especially to a certain playmaker, he enjoyed it. Before the tournament started, he hadn't even watched a match once, nor did he spend a second even thinking about it. Now even basketball seemed to have lost its radiance. Yes, it was true, he missed the sport he assumed he would hate.

"Ibuki!" One of his fellow teammates yelled at him, while a ball flew straight at his face. He was just able to block it, making it fly outside of the boundaries of the field. With an uncontent mutter, the player got ready for the throw-in.

It wasn't a surprise that the coach decided to switch him out. There were lots of players more concentrated than he, undoubtedly. So he was destined to sit on the bench for the rest of the match, unless someone would get injured, but that was a chance of one to a million, because it was just a friendly.

"Ibuki." A deep voice came from behind the male.

"Kantoku?!"

Behind him was the Earth Eleven's coach, Kageyama Reiji, with a small smile.

"I assume you want to play soccer again."

_Inazuma Town, Past_

The field on the river bank was usually deserted. Sometimes kids (and Endou) would come to play on it, but most of the time there was no one. However, that wasn't the case this particular day. A girl of around the age of fourteen was training there.

To say she was beautiful was an understatement. She seemed to be of an almost alien beauty. Her raven hair shone brightly, even in the setting sun, and waved down her back. Her deep emerald eyes reflected the orange sky. Her fair skin was softly lit by the sun, making it look even prettier than before. The plain light blue shirt she wore seemed like the most expensive haut couture, as were the simple jeans and even the sport shoes. From the sides, a wolf-like dog was following the girl with his sky blue eyes occasionally scratching the coffee-coloured fur on his stomach.

Slightly panting she slowed down and eventually stopped. The ball rolled further, until the dog blocked its path, before bringing it back to the girl.

The dazzling smile displaying on her face could have made anyone passing by fall in love with her. Luckily, there was no one on the road near the field.

"Come on, Chika, let's go home."

The dog didn't notice his friend, but instead focused on the man coming down the stairs. He walked straight up to them, wiping his platinum hair out of his face.

"Megumi Kosuke?"

Megumi raised her head. "That's me."

Gouenji tried to ignore the dog growling at him. "Would you like playing soccer?"

_Sengoku Igajima, Past_

A pinket was casually sitting on a tree branch. There were many aspects about being a ninja he didn't like, for example, the long trainings and needed patience (which he didn't quite have), but on the other hand it also got him closer to the nature he respected. Besides, most of the moves he learned were pretty cool, and his training often helped him with soccer.

He folded his arms behind his head as he leaned against the tree, legs dangling on both sides. Sometimes he wondered what Kazemaru was feeling when he was playing with all the awesome players Japan's national team had. It must be nice to be on that team, though he wouldn't be able to pull it off. Ah, well. Usually he didn't mope, but he felt a sudden urge coming up from his chest. It's true that he also wanted to play in Inazuma Japan. He didn't make it, though. All he could do now was hoping they'd be alright.

"Kirigakure-kun?" An old voice crooked from the ground.

"Kantoku? Is training starting already?" The boy tried to hide his reluctantness, but didn't quite succeed. He really wanted to play in the internationals, huh?

"No, not yet. There is something else I have to discuss with you." The old man turned around and walked away, with a pink-haired ninja following his trail, catiously. If only he knew what he would be up to...

**That's it for the first chapter! The other players will be introduced soon... If only I knew who to put in! Any suggestions from you guys would be very much appreciated, 'kay?**

**Cat-chan out~**


End file.
